Random Singing Contest!
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: The newest band at the Foundation doesn't arrive...so who is going to sing? They immediately find another 'band' to perform for them...and then a random Gnosis encounter...oh my! Rated T for Jr.'s language...


(At a random Karaoke place….somewhere in the Durandal…)

Shion: I can't believe no one else wanted to come, I mean, it's one of the most famous bands and they are performing LIVE! Well, then again, at least you came with me Miyuki.

Miyuki: Are you sure we should be here? Don't we have to go and protect the Kukai Foundation from the recent Gnosis attacks?

Shion: But we are in the Durandal and the Durandal is all ready docked with the Kukai Foundation, so we'll just leave it to Jr. and the others to get rid of them.

Miyuki: but Shion…

Shion: Ohh! Quiet! Here they come!

Miyuki: sigh

Announcer: We are very sorry folks…but the blue flaming tongas will not be appearing today. Instead, we have asked and begged Master Gaignun and the Little Master to sing for us today, so welcome the two governmental figures!

Miyuki & Shion: What?

Shion: what are they thinking?

Miyuki: gasp M-Master Gaignun….ON STAGE?

Shion: This is going to be sooooo screwed up…

Announcer: first will be Master Gaignun with his first and only song! Ummm…I think it's called Epiphany!

Shion: This is sooo weird…

(Backstage)

Jr.: GAIGNUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING SIGNING ME UP FOR THIS CRAP?

Gaignun: I-I didn't do it….

Jr.: Man! I can't sing! Especially in front of an audience…

(Jr. peeks out of the curtain and quickly pulls back with a surprised look)

Jr.: And there's a ton of people…

Gaignun: Just calm down. I'm the first one so you can make fun of me afterwards…great…

(Back with announcer)

Announcer: all right, remember, they are doing karaoke songs only. Looks like Master Gaignun has epiphany and the Little Master…is practically doing the whole show…wow…

(Backstage)

Jr.: WHAAAT? How many songs do I have to sing? _Why _do I have to sing? I'm doomed…

Gaignun: (whispering to himself) At least I don't have the brunt of this concert thing…

(Back with announcer)

Announcer: All right then…let's get this show on the road. Get the Staind CD out! Wow…these are all really old songs…oh well, they are probably good nonetheless.

(Curtain opens to reveal both Gaignun and Jr. talking. They look out to audience wide-eyed and Jr. Runs off behind stage.)

Gaignun: Uh-oh…

(Announcer hands Gaignun a microphone and runs and takes a seat in the crowd.)

Gaignun: T-this s-shouldn't be t-to bad…just think of it as a meeting…a really _weird_ meeting…

(The audience is staring at Gaignun, while most of the girls have hearts in their eyes)

Gaignun: All right…here goes everything…

(Music starts. Back stage…)

Jr.: This is going to be hilarious!

(On stage)

Gaignun: (singing exactly like Staind)

(Backstage)

Jr.: whoa…WHEN DID HE GET SO GOOD?

(Back on stage)

(Crowd goes wild, girls faint after song and everyone asks for an encore.)

Gaignun: well, that worked out pretty well…but no encore for me. (Bows and runs back stage)

(Backstage)

Jr.: H-how did you do that? Wait…if you're done singing then…NO! I'M NOT READY! AND I NEVER WILL BE!

Gaignun: Settle down, I all ready cleared out half of the crowd…at least the woman population…

Jr.: (panicking) I-I have to find somewhere to hide! Gaignun! HIDE ME!

(Jr. runs behind Gaignun shivering)

(On stage…)

Announcer: Now, ladies…umm, well what ladies are standing at least, and gentle men! The Little Master!

(Backstage)

Jr.: Oh shit! I'm in trouble!

Gaignun: Watch your mouth before you get into real trouble…

(On stage)

(Curtains open to reveal no one and a blank spotlight)

Announcer: umm… (Yelling a bit louder) Introducing the Little Master!

(No one arrives)

Announcer: eh heh…umm…don't worry folks! He's probably a little bit stage frightened…so, let's cheer him out!

(Announcer starts chanting 'Little Master' and soon the whole crowd joins him)

(Backstage)

Gaignun: Jr.! Stop hiding before this place gets trashed! (Hears chanting) Well, looks like they are all waiting for you…

Jr.: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M SINGING! (Hears chanting as well) My reputation is so ruined T-T

(Gaignun gets tired of Jr. hiding and eventually pushes him onto the stage)

(On stage)

Jr.: GAIGNUN! … (Starts nervously shaking) Eh…heh…ummm, G-Gaignun…your fan girls want you! (Runs back stage only to be pushed back out) Eh heh heh…hi…

Announcer: Look folks! Looks like our cheering worked! (Tosses mic to Jr.)

Jr.: (catches mic, fumbling it a little) gulp This is not going to be good…

Announcer: all right, looks like he'll be having some accompaniment. (A few guys walk out on stage being escorted by agent bunny)

Man #1: Don't worry kid; you've got the main part. We're only the background singers.

Jr.: Heh…heh…how bout I disappear and you-you guys take over!

Man #2: I know that you can't pass up the opportunity to become a star!

Jr.: Umm…I think I can…

Man #3: Don't worry; we used to be just like you Little Master. This is a real honor to sing with you, knowing that you're so famous all ready. On top of that, your one of the bigger parts of the government…hey I have a question…

Jr.: Wh-what?

Man #3: Can I have your autograph?

Jr.: …Are you stupid? We're out on a stage and you're asking for my autograph? …I'm definitely doomed… (He looks out into the crowd and spots Shion)

(With Shion and Miyuki)

Shion: wow…you'd think that he was used to public appearances, especially when he's the Master…or should I say Little Master, of the Kukai Foundation. He looks so stupid up there!

Miyuki: Umm…Shion that wasn't very nice…and I think he spotted us…

Shion: what! Where?

Miyuki: What do you mean 'where'? He's right in front of you you idiot!

Shion: Who?

Miyuki: sigh You're so hopeless…

(On stage)

Jr.: Oh man! Shion's here? So is Miyuki! Oh man, what am I gonna do? I can't make a complete fool of myself…I guess now that I'm stuck up here, then I'm going to have to do the best that I can…

Announcer: the first song that the Little Master will sing is…'In The End' by Linkin Park!

(DJ person goes and gets Linkin Park CD)

Jr.: what type of song is that?

(Music starts playing)

Jr.: WAIT! I'm still not ready!

(Three men in the background take up positions while Jr. standing in the front clueless of what he's supposed to be doing.)

Jr.: (sweat drop) I don't know what I'm doing! I don't even know the words let alone the song itself!

Announcer: Just follow the words in the back of the building. They will be displayed on the wall back there. That's why it's bare…I RYHMED!

Jr.: This is not good…I'm doomed….

(Words show up on the back screen)

Jr.: (starts singing)

(Backstage)

Gaignun: Wow…he's doing pretty well…

(With Shion and Miyuki)

Shion & Miyuki: Wow…

Shion: I didn't think that he had that deep of a voice…

Miyuki: oh well, lets just enjoy the show…

(MOMO arrives)

MOMO: Jr.?

Shion & Miyuki: MOMO?

MOMO: Shion? Miyuki?

Shion: Okay, we know each other.

Miyuki: I noticed…wait…Shion?

Shion: SHUT UP!

Miyuki: …You're not very nice…

MOMO: (staring up at the stage in surprise) Jr.'s…singing?

Shion: Yup. That famous group didn't show up so they nominated Jr. and Gaignun to sing. Gaignun all ready sung his song, well, that was his only song, but Jr. has more songs…or at least that's what the announcer said…

MOMO: (sparkles in eyes) he's really good…

Miyuki: Awe….puppy love!

Shion: Miyuki!

Miyuki: What?

Shion:…nothing…

Miyuki: Maybe we should get Alan up there so that you can be just like MOMO here…all sparkly eyes…

Shion: SHUT UP MIYUKI!

Miyuki: You don't have to yell!

Shion: (evil glare)

Miyuki: Okay, okay, I get the point…I'll go and buy some duck tape and tape my mouth shut…

Shion: (still giving evil glare)

Miyuki: Umm…soooo, MOMO, how've you been! (Nervously)

MOMO: huh? Oh, hi Miyuki!

Miyuki: Now I know what Alan feels like…

(On stage, the song has ended. All Gaignun's fan girls are resurrected and now are cheering for Jr.)

Jr.: Wow…heh…I guess I'm not that bad.

Man #3: (Comes from background) now can I have your autograph?

Jr.: What did I tell you? AFTER the stupid concert!

Man #3: Hey, listen you, I'm being paid for this, so you better give me the damn autograph now… (Evil voice)

Jr.: You wanna fight! Then you've got one!

Man #2: Hey, hey now you two! Settle down…

Jr.: Let's just get on to the next song…

Announcer: Well, (amazed) that was 'In The End' sung by…the Little Master. (Stares as Jr. as if he was flirting)

Jr.: Why is the announcer looking at me like that?

Man #1: you didn't know he was gay?

Jr.: WHAT! Get him out of here! Make him stop looking at me like that!

Announcer: Oh, yeah, ahem. Let's get on with the show! The hot and sexy Little Master will sing….oops; I mean the Little Master will sing 'ugly' by Sevendust!

Jr.: This is weird…I don't want to be here anymore!

Man #2: Don't worry, just don't go out to lunch or go over to his house for an audition…trust me, one of our guys had a really bad experience…

Jr.: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! (Plugs ears and shakes his head)

Man #1: You should just know that tid bit of info…oh, and the song starts! Finally I love this song!

(Music starts playing. The crowd goes wild.)

(After the concert)

(Jr., Gaignun, the three girls, the announcer and the three background singers exit building)

MOMO: Good job Jr.!

Shion: Yeah, when did you get such a great singing voice?

Jr.: I don't know. It…just turned out I guess.

Announcer: Want to come and audition for a better role at my house?

Man #2: Like we said, don't do it!

Jr.: Well, duh! I wouldn't listen to this guy anyway…

Announcer: Umm…are you going to answer me or not?

Jr.: Huh? Oh right, NO WAY!

Announcer: Why don't you want to be a bigger star than just a karaoke?

Jr.: I am…just wierded out by you…

Announcer: (Puts his arm around Jr.'s shoulders) Oh, now come on! It's an offer you can't refuse!

Jr.: (Pushes announcer's arm off) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!

Announcer: (shrugs) Oh well, I guess I'll have to find someone else…I will be soo lonely tonight…

Jr.: … (Stares at announcer with grossed out look)

Man #3: (pushes announcer away) okay, you said you'd give me an autograph! Give it now!

Jr.: ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! Hold your horses!

Man #3: But I don't have horses…

Jr.: I really am surrounded by stupid people…

Man #3: (gives evil glare) GIVE ME THE AUTOGRAPH NOW OR ELSE!

Jr.: Give me a pen and I will! Geez…

Man #3: (pulls out pen from no where and a picture of Jr.) Sign at the right corner…

Jr.: (A little creeped out, but signs corner anyway) There, are you happy now? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Man #3: (skips off happily)

Jr.: What the heck! Is every one gay or something?

Man #1: No, I'm not.

Man #2: Me either.

Miyuki: Well, all girls are gay, cause we all like boys. Otherwise, we would be called Lesbians. Then, that would mean all boys are lesbians because they like girls…

Shion: SHUT UP MIYUKI!

Miyuki: Oh…I'm sorry!

MOMO: (approaches jr. with a hoarse voice) Hi!

Jr.: Hey, MOMO!

MOMO: (in her hoarse voice) You did really well up there!

Jr.: Are you okay? You sound…

MOMO: (still hoarse) hoarse? Yeah, I was cheering a lot…well, at least for you!

Jr.: Heh…thanks MOMO…

Shion: (walks over to MOMO and Jr.) hey you two love birds.

Jr.: Hey!

MOMO: Shion! What are you talking about? We're just really good friends!

Shion: Well, you guys could become even better friends!

Jr. & MOMO: HEY!

Shion: giggle

Miyuki; (joins the group) Hey, do you think that Shion and Alan could be like you two if Alan got up there and sang?

Jr.: sigh I doubt that he would even go up on stage. He'd probably faint like the sissy he is…I wonder if he's gay, ever since he's so scared of everything.

Shion: You know, that might be a possibility…

Miyuki: Wait…who's Alan?

Shion: Are you stupid?

Miyuki: No! Just give me a second…oh! Now I remember!

Shion: sigh you are really hopeless…

Miyuki: It's that one guy who gave us hotdogs on the Woglinde right?

(Shion smacks Miyuki over the head)

MOMO: That's rude to be talking about other people behind their backs…

Jr.: Ah, it's not that bad. I mean, it could be the truth after all…

MOMO: (no comment)

(Announcer comes back from a trash can he was pushed into)

Announcer: Okay…I really hate those back up singers they gave you…

Jr.: You have to get a life…

Announcer: I do. I'm going to stalk you all of my life!

Jr.: (takes out guns) You dare and I'll shoot!

Announcer: I-I-I was just joking! I have to be going now! (runs off)

Jr.: I really hate that guy…(Puts guns away)

Man #1: I have to agree…

Man #2: Well, we have to be going now.

Jr.: All right then. You guys better keep an eye on your gay friend…

Man #1: Don't worry, we are thinking of firing him.

(Man #1 &2 leave)

Jr.: hey, Gaignun. You've been really quiet since we got out of there.

Gaignun: I know. No one has talked to me yet, so there's nothing for me to talk about.

Jr.: Well, then why didn't you leave earlier?

Gaignun: to tell the truth…I didn't want to leave when the announcer left…

Jr.: Oh…I gotcha.

Gaignun: Well then, I'll be off, now that the announcer is gone…

Jr.: See ya!

(Gaignun leaves with a trail of fan girls running after him)

Jr.: why does he have to be so lucky?

MOMO, Shion &Miyuki: Hey! We're here!

Jr.: Heh, I forgot…

Miyuki: We should probably get going.

(The building collapses)

Jr.: Well, that was sudden…

MOMO: Look! The Gnosis are here!

Shion: Oh-no! Miyuki, contact the others and get out of here!

Miyuki: I'm ten steps ahead of you Shion! (Runs away)

(Gnosis roars)

Jr.: I don't like your tone mister! I guess that means that I'll just have to destroy you right here and now! (Pulls out his guns)

(Shion comes up next to him while MOMO goes behind with her bow)

Shion: (pulls out thing a ma jig) Looks like this isn't the only one!

(Three more Gnosis appear)

Jr.: You state the obvious…

MOMO: Take this, you mean old Gnosis! (Shoots a bunch of arrows, shattering the Gnosis)

Shion: Nice shot MOMO! Now it's my turn! (Charges thing a ma jig and obliviates Gnosis in front of her)

Jr.: Just two more to go! And they're mine! (Aims both guns in a 'V') Eat this! (Shoots rounds of bullets shattering offending gnosis) boo ya!

MOMO: Look out Jr.!

(Random Gnosis appears behind Jr.)

Jr.: Holy shit!

(Gnosis captures Jr. putting arm thingy around his neck)

Jr.: (hoarsely) Damn…it!

Shion: Oh-no!

MOMO: JR.!

(Gnosis roars)

Jr.: (telepathy) Gaignun! We're in trouble! Send someone immediately! It's at the location of the recent Karaoke place! Gnosis have appeared, so evacuate the Kukai Foundation!

(With Gaignun)

Gaignun: (telepathy)What? Gnosis have appeared on the Foundation?

(Jr.'s voice)

Jr.: Yeah! Just…hurry; I don't know how long I can last!

Gaignun: I'll tell the Elsa crew to send your friends over there right now.

Gaignun: (normally talking) Mary, Shelley. Contact the Elsa and tell them to send back up for Jr. and others that are there. Then evacuate the Kukai Foundation.

Mary: But, why?

Gaignun: Jr. just told me the Foundation was under attack by Gnosis. It sounds like he's in major trouble, as well as the other people with him.

Mary: Don't worry Little Mastah! I swear you'll be okay! Shelley you contact the Foundation and I'll contact the Elsa!

Shelley: Acknowledged. (Speaking into the microphone) Please evacuate the Kukai Foundation at once. A Gnosis sighting has been declared. I repeat, evacuate the Kukai Foundation at once. A Gnosis sighting has been declared. Don't panic, there will be enough transportation for everyone to make to the Durandal for cover. We have sent out a patrol squad to help get everyone to the Durandal safely.

(She continues evacuation procedures)

Mary: Ohh! I hope he's okay!

Gaignun: Don't worry Mary. He'll be fine…

(Back with Jr., Shion and MOMO)

Jr.: Let me go!

Shion: Jr.! Don't struggle! MOMO is going to shoot arrows around you!

Jr.: all right! Would ya hurry with that! I'm…getting a little…woozy…

Shion: Don't let the gnosis take over your consciousness Jr.! Stay awake!

MOMO: Here it goes! (Let's arrows fly)

Jr.: (closes eyes) I wonder…if this is …what Shion felt like when the Gnosis captured her…man…feels like a hangover all over again…

(Gnosis roars and dissipates. Jr. falls unconscious, MOMO and Shion rush to his side)

Shion: Jr.! Wake up!

MOMO: Jr.! Don't die!

Shion: MOMO…I don't think he's dead…

MOMO: Sorry…I'm just overreacting…again…

(Ziggy, chaos and KOS-MOS appears)

KOS-MOS: Status confirmed. Do not worry; he is only unconscious at the moment. He should awaken shortly.

Ziggy: what happened here?

Chaos: We heard Gnosis appeared here. Is that true?

Shion: Yes. We just heard Shelley's voice over the intercom evacuating the Foundation.

Chaos: That could always be a good thing. Let's hurry and take Jr. back to the Durandal. Maybe he'll wake up there.

Shion: Okay.

(Ziggy picks up Jr. and they make their way to the Durandal)

(Durandal)

Mary: Little Mastah! Wake up!

Shelley: I think you should stop panicking…

Mary: B-b-b-but! He's just lyin' there! I want to talk to him!

Shelley: He'll be okay…geez.

Mary: How do you know? He could be dead for all we know!

(Jr. groans sits up and puts his hand on his head.)

Mary: gasp HE'S ALIVE! LITTLE MASTAH! YAY!

(Hugs Jr. tightly. Jr. becomes wide eyed)

Jr.: (barely able to breath due to Mary's grasp) Let …me breath…will ya?

Mary: Oh… (Lets Jr. Drop to the floor) Sorry!

Shelley: It's nice to have you back Little Master.

Jr.: Yeah…nice welcoming committee…

Mary: I said I was sorry!

Jr.: Heh…I was just joking Mary.

Mary: oh…right!

Shelley: sigh She's been going nuts since she knew you were attacked.

Mary: Hey! So where you!

Shelley: Noooo…I was doing my job of evacuating the Foundation…

Mary: Right…heh heh…

Jr.: hey, where's Shion and MOMO? Did they make it out all right?

Shelley: Yes, they are awaiting your arrival in the Elsa.

Jr.: All right then, I'll see you guys later. (Gets up and walks off to the Elsa)

Shelley: You know, I just saved your butt back there…

Mary: So what, I had a few pieces of his stash of rock candy, so what?

Shelley: I will announce that if you don't settle down…

Mary: gasp You wouldn't!

Shelley: I would, even if you were my sister.

Mary: Your soo mean!

(Elsa)

Shion: I hope he feels okay. I remember the after effects to me, I'm not sure if he's going to have the same thing…

(Jr. arrives)

MOMO: JR!

(MOMO jumps at Jr. knocking him over.)

Jr.: What's with you girls and the jumping stuff? First I'm squished by Mary, and now I'm ambushed by MOMO…I just can't win can I?

MOMO: giggles Sorry.

Jr.: It's okay.

Shion: Awe…you two really are love birds… 3

Jr.: Shut up Shion.

Shion: humph can't take a cute compliment?

MOMO: Stop fighting you two! Shion, he just got back. Now is not the time to be fooling around.

Shion: MOMO…are you feeling okay? Normally you wouldn't say something like that.

MOMO: I know, I just wanted to give it a try. (Lets Jr. go)

Jr.: (stands up) So, has the Gnosis attack been handled?

Shion: Yes. It should be okay now.

Jr.: Well, that's good. How about the Foundation? Was the damage like the Gnosis attack before?

MOMO: No. It wasn't as bad and no one was hurt.

Jr.: All good news. Sweet. All right then, I guess we're going to gave to hurry with getting rid of Albedo. If we want innocents to stay safe that is…

Chaos: Right. Let's go back to the Omega System then.

Ziggy: Matthews, takes us back to the Omega System.

Matthews: Okay, Tony! You know what to do!

Tony: Let's rock and roll!

(Ride on to Omega System, kill Albedo and live happily ever after…we hope)

The End 


End file.
